Beso estático
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Tan complejo, pero tan puro, tan frágil que es capaz de destruirse con las manos. Están incompletos, por los que desesperados se buscan. (KaraIchi)


¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Tenía muchas ganas de pasearme por aquí. En fin, les traigo un pedacito de mis letras que nacen a casi media noche.

 **Advertencias:**

-Relaciones homosexuales e incestuosas explicitas dentro de un ámbito de amor prohibido que, por más cliché, siempre me encanta de escribir.

 **Disclaimer** : Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pero creo que eso es obvio xD.

 **Un beso estático.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Ingenuos enamorados.

En ellos no florecía nada más que un dulce amor que se alimenta con el tiempo y crece con sus sentimientos. Ugh, Ichimatsu se sintió cursi al explayarse de forma tan patética e irracional. Tanto querer a su Karamatsu le está afectando hasta el pensamiento de sus neuronas.

Hay una conexión entre ellos. Las palabras son innecesarias, puesto que uno entiende lo que el otro planea mencionar, sólo hace falta un par de miradas para comprender lo que tanto se prometen.

Karamatsu le jura un amor tierno. Ichimatsu sólo se aterra por algo tan verdadero. No está preparado para entregarse por completo, pero él, lo comprende y no se lo exige.

Habrá muchos problemas y quizá prejuicios. Serán dañados, moralmente, físicamente, pero ellos están dispuestos a sufrirlo. En el fondo no son tan distintos a como aparentan, ambos quieren sufrir, ambos quieren indagar más allá.

Tan complejo, pero tan puro, tan frágil que es capaz de destruirse con las manos. Están incompletos, por los que desesperados se buscan.

Ambos se han quedan solos, sus hermanos migraron a una tarde de Pachinko y videojuegos, ellos desistieron de la idea con la premisa de estar en la casa.

El silencio se hizo presente unos cuantos minutos, Ichimatsu juega con el felino de un costado y Karamatsu se peina, se dan una mirada de soslayo.

El corazón de ambas saltó, brincando alegre de haberse hallado. Se pusieron nerviosos al final del día. El primer movimiento se realizó por ellos, no deben dejarse escapar este amor, no debe írsele de las más. Sucede una vez, un sentimiento tan estático y duradero.

Tan misterioso como el universo, tan simple como el cielo.

Se conecta con alma y se hace fuerte con los dedos. Sería un desperdicio dejarlo ir.

Karamatsu empieza con gestos torpes cuándo deja de presumirse frente al espejo, ahora voltea a su hermano Ichimatsu, éste tan sólo responde cohibiéndose más en si mismo, creando una capa de protección innecesaria.

Sonrió por las pequeñas espinas inasibles que formó Ichimatsu, sabe que sólo se está protegiendo, por lo que, buscó que baje la guardia.

Es un erizo, los erizos son cobardes y debe tratárseles con cariño.

Se acercó a unos cuantos metros, susurrándole ciertas palabras que hacen al menor descender de sus temores. Ichimatsu siseó, pero él de los anteojos negros sólo tomó su mano y depositó un beso entre ellas.

Ichimatsu quedó tácito, y Karamatsu decidió aprovechar el momento en que destruyó sus defensas.

Los labios se unieron, sencillos, sinceros, transmitiéndose un sentimiento equiparable a las flores de primavera y los dulces de chocolate. Lo consideró tierno, pero él necesita más e inconforme, prosigue a devorárselo a besos.

Cuándo Karamatsu besó a su hermano, el alma le estalló en pequeños destellos que Ichimatsu no puede controlar. Ve estrellas y la electricidad se hace presente en su cuerpo hasta hacerlo perecer en un sentimiento ajeno, un término más allá que no comprende reglas, ni convicciones.

Primero demandante, luego lo anhela más que el alma. Los prejuicios, los pecados y los estereotipos se disipan en un choque húmedo.

Ichimatsu ya no necesitó más que el reflejar de los ojos de su hermano, ilusiones de colores aparecen y fuegos artificiales explotan en su vientre. Siente cosquillas, pero, el cuarto hijo de los Matsuno sólo puede pensar: Qué eléctrico.

El mundo gira, gira, no se detiene, pero Ichimatsu siente que éste les está aplaudiendo con enjundia. Han desafiado más que la ciencia, han desafiado más que el amor y la moral.

Sólo han decidido hacer realidad lo imposible.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Te has merecido un enorme abrazo.


End file.
